


Scared

by Demzill



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demzill/pseuds/Demzill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could remember only one other time in her life she had been so scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared

She could remember only one other time in her life she had been so scared.

The first was when she heard about the explosion at the lab her dad worked at. He had died and her world had crumbled for awhile as her mother drank and slept with men to hide from the pain.

The new transfer student, the quiet, stoic Minato Arisato had just.. passed out, (she wasn't sure if this was the correct term for what had happened, she hadn't really been listening to the doctor's explanation, or Mitsuru's, or Akihiko-sempai's). All she understood was the order of events.

1\. The dorm had been attacked during the midnight hour.

2\. They had encountered the attacking shadow.

3\. She had been too scared to fight, and left him to do it all.

4\. He had lost consciousness and was in some form of exhausted sleep.

She was scared, terrified even that he could die, and she'd never get to apologize for being scared, thank him for pretty much saving her life and explain her own family situation. In the back of her mind, she knew it wasn't as bad as his, that she shouldn't drop so much on him minutes after waking up.

But, if he did wake up, she promised him, and herself, that she would never be scared again.


End file.
